Life Before
by JayBitchGon'KillYouDead
Summary: This is the prequel to Life During.It takes place in La Push,Washington,with Jade/Seth and Scoria/Embry as the main characters.There are three short chapters,and then it goes to Life During.Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Jade Ashley Ivy Westen at five years old

Hi,I'm Jade,but everyone calls me Jady.I'm five and a half years old,and I live in La Push, day the people in my life were changed from mostly human to mostly wolves,it was cold and cloudy,but not rainy.I was with my best friend,Nessa,at the beach with her friend has short black hair,dark brown eyes,he's really,really tall,his skin is a deep tan,and he is super is almost always wearing sweatpant shorts or jean friend was running up the beach towards where Nessa and I were building a sandcastle,with two big seats for me and Nessa to sit in and rule over our kingdom of the Sticlerapiuty 's name,not mine!He was taller than Jake,and he looked like he was stronger than anyway,Jake's friend looked like Jake,but way more grinned when he saw his friend,and motioned for him to sit friend was staring at me like I was pretty like Mom,but since I was uncomfortable with attention like that,I went back to building a strong chair for Nessa."Ness,Jady,come here for a second."Jake called from his spot on a blanket that he had set up for our picnic.I stood up,brushed off my jeans,then helped up my friend and ran to the blanket,kneeling down on the blanket across from Jake and his friend,while Nessa scrambled into Jake's 's friend held out a hand to me,and I shook it like I had seen Mom do before."Jady?You know how I take care of Nessa all the time?" Jake asked, as if speaking to a mentally disabled person."No need to talk to me as if I am mentally disabled,Jacob know perfectly well I know that you imprinted on Nessa.I may be physically younger than the genius that is Nessa,but that does not mean I am not smarter than ,tell me,did your friend imprint upon me or not?" I asked,glaring at 's friend looked taken aback,and Jake was annoyed."See,told you that she was a fire-y little redhead!" Jake laughed uncomfortably."The correct structure for that sentence would be 'See,I told you she has the temper of a redhead!',as I have blonde hair,not red,and I do not appreciate the fact that you just told your friend who knows practically nothing about me that I have a short temper not unlike a redhead' ,what is your name,Jake's friend?" I said,standing so I came to about the Quileute boys' chests."Uh,I'm you are?" The taller,more muscled man replied."Jady,but you may call me Jade,my real name,if you do not wish to act like you are three years old and unable to pronounce my name.I only permit it in Jake because I know his imprint has more brains than himself." I replied,crossing my arms and cocking my hip to the side."Hey,not nice,Jady!" Jake exclaimed,so I showed him my middle three fingers pressed together,and said "Read between the lines,schiesskopf."Turning to Seth,I spoke again,this time to the latter."Would you care to enlighten me on the subject of your imprinting,or shall I have to go get Nessa's father and get him to read your mind?"I asked,tapping my black tennis-shoe clad foot hopped up and put out his hand."Care to take a walk with me so I may explain,Jade?" He replied.I nodded,and,ignoring his outstretched hand,walked towards the cliffs.I began doing a backbend round-off,as I knew Jake and Nessa could still hear us perfectly.I sped up so I was doing the backward flips as fast as Seth could we reached the bumpy cliff face,I stopped,and swinging myself up to a ledge,sat down and looked at Seth.I looked out at the choppy grey-green sea,waiting for him to begin explaining the concept of imprinting to me,though I understood imprinting more than even Old Quil,the old tribe leader."Well,I'm just guessing,but judging from the way you glare daggers at everyone who tries to explain imprinting to you,you already know how this thing works."I stared at Seth,confused as to how this man already understands the crap I do so well.I mean,even my twin,Scoria Karen Moss,doesn't understand the things I do."Yes,that is true,I understand more about imprinting than even the first shape-shifting how do you already roll with the words that come out of my mouth so well already?All I want is an answer, you or did you not imprint on me?" I said,able to look him in the eye,since the ledge I was on was quite high up." it doesn't turn sexual until you're of suitable age." I waved him away with a "Yes,yes."I stand,and,twisting in the air so that I land in a squat,jump off the ledge."My parents will want an explanation as to why a strange man is hanging around their daughter so really don't want to be seen as a pedophile,right?" I asked,glancing up at Seth."Oh,hell no!Oh,sorry,I didn't mean-" I cut him off."It's fine.I hear a lot more than that ,not just from my siblings, and Mom cuss too,way more than all of the pack put together." "Really?" He asked." ,when would you like to meet my parents?" I replied."How about I take you back to your house,and you introduce me then?"He asked,turning slightly towards me."Yeah, you!" I laughed,kicking up into a sprint,leaving my new friend behind."Hey,so not fair!" He yelled."Yeah,so?" I shrieked I reached the last dune that separated us from Nessa and Jake,I dove to the side so that I rolled down the pile of sand on my dove after me,barreling down and screwing up the trail of sparkles left from my threadbare sequined was coming straight toward me,so I did a backward somersault and landed in a launched himself at me and pinned me to the soft,damp sand,laughing.I giggled and squirmed out of his grasp,sprinting off in the other direction,past a sandcastle-building Nessa and Jake,who was shoving a huge triple-decker sandwich into his mouth.I giggled and ran off into the dark forest,easily finding my way through the densely packed knew his way around,however,and soon found me...

AN:So,this is the first chapter of a short prequel to my story Life During,so...yeah!Review please!Thanks so much for taking the chance to read my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Jade Ashley Ivy Westen at ten years old

Hi,I'm ,legally my name is Jade Ashley Ivy Westen,but Jade is just too damn boring for Alayson prep,my middle mates,or best friends as you Americans call them,are also in seventh ,I know,ten years old and already in seventh,but I am a genius for my age five,I was already talking like an eighth ,I is a prep school for the extremely gifted,so I fit only thing I don't love about it is the 't get me wrong,they are beautiful,but I hate to look like everyone uniform consists of a short black skirt with an emerald plaid pattern,a white long-sleeved blouse,a jade green blazer,a white hankie in the pocket of the blazer,and a pin has a Oahu Amakihi,our has olive-toned feathers on most of its body,so it matches the rest of the ,white knee-highs and black loafers are required with the skirt is kinda short,but guy's attire is of the same colors,but their 'skirt' is a pair of tan ,they have the choice of either a sweater or the blazer,and and they wear white buttondowns instead of a blouse, ,I was heading home from Kaylee's to my parents' condo when I saw was taller than me,which is kind of rare,since I am five-nine at only ten,his muscles stood out like a bodybuilder's would,his black hair was cropped short,and his skin was a deep triggered a memory,but I couldn't put my finger on reason I noticed him was because he was staring straight at ,a second later,he was my head,I pulled my sweatshirt's hood forward more and zipped my black leather jacket up a bit,then started jogging the last twenty feet to my condo.I walked through the huge,echoey marble lobby,to the silver elevator.I hit the p for penthouse,and the door was just about to close when a tan hand blocked the guy from earlier stepped in,hesitating for a second before hitting the button for the roof.I shook my head and moved to lean against the wave-textured wall.I put my hood down and squeegied my thick waist-length blonde hair day it was raining harder than usual,enough to soak my hair throughly in less than twenty seconds.I unzipped my jacket,yanking it off and laying it over the railing to dry a few minutes.I then pulled my hoodie off,revealing my sheer black lace buttondown and my crimson sweater.I picked up my dripping clothes,being sure to keep staring forward at the doors,though the strange man was staring at my chest."God,didn't your mom ever teach you not to stare at a chick's boobs?" I exclaimed,turning angrily towards looked suprised and a trifle shocked."I'm I ask your name?" He said in an American accent."Ash." I replied bitchily,turning back to the were on the seventeenth floor now,and the penthouse is on the thirtieth floor." ,coulda sworn you were someone else...Is Ashley your first name?" He asked." full name is Jade Ashley Ivy Westen." I said,glancing at expression was a trifle elevator sped up,and a few tense,silent minutes later,the doors slid open to reveal our foyer,a white marble floored,crimson walled,room with my bottle-blonde stepmother, wearing a tiny little pink lace dress and white fuckme heels, draped across a black fainting man in the elevator with me gasped at the sight.I stepped out,grinning."You like it?I designed the whole thing myself."With that,I let the doors slide closed.I then went into the laundry room,stuck my leather jacket on the drying rack,and stuck my soaked hoodie in the heading into the kitchen,I scooped up my unconscious anorexic stepmom into her yellow-painted picked the color,not me.I dumped her on the couch put in there for her to faint dramatically upon,then walked out and closed the door,heading to the mahogany pantry.I walked in,grabbed a granola bar and a bag of mixed nuts,then headed to my room.I had decorated it myself,with a blackwood queen canopy bed with a black canopy,and drapes hanging down on all black coverlet and funky,goth-colored pillows sat beckoning to me,and my crimson faux-fur blanket crumpled on the end of the bed looked awfully I headed to my blackwood desk,to my black ,tell me you didn't see the black coming and I will kill you!I logged on,and,making sure my door was locked,clicked on the jpeg file labeled of a small blonde girl with bluish-greyish-purplish eyes at five with a tall,russet-skinned,super muscled man popped up on the screen.A little girl with carmel-colored hair,pale skin,and big brown eyes stared out at me with a huge grin on her next to her was another tall,muscled,russet-skinned man,only this guy looked held the carmel-haired girl on his shoulders,and he grinned up at her.I had been trying so hard lately to remember who the little girls were, when it hit one else in the entire world had those was me.I looked closer at the man next to me,and found it was the guy who had been on the elevator with freakin' wonder he recognized me!But wait,he looked no mother of god,he looked exactly the same,only in the pictures his eyes were full of happiness and satisfaction,and now his eyes were filled with a sadness I was the expression in my mates' faces when their boyfriends broke up with them,only a hundred times stronger.I went to my window,looking out at the street through my camera/telescope.I saw a big group of tall guys on the street corner,and I focused the ninety-seven megapixel camera on the group.I snapped a photo,sent it to my printer,then pushed open the curtains fully so as to get a better view.I tugged my lace top down a bit again and peered in of the guys had noticed me,so I flipped the mirror so it appeared that I was looking to the rooftop,where the man from the elevator was standing,leaning against the left a second later,and,about five minutes later,he was running up the street to the group I was focused on.I clicked the shutter a few more times,and realized that there were about twenty of man who had been in the elevator with me said something to them,then they all came and headed down the street,away from here...


	3. Chapter 3

Jade Ashley Ivy Westen at fifteen years old

"Dammit,we're moving?Away from Alyson,Kaylee,Kanana,and all my other mates?"I screamed at my , 'mom' is really my stepmom,my birth mom is in the ground now.I sprinted up to my room on the second floor of our penthouse suite,and tossed my puffy coat on the bed.I went to my closet,pulled out all my spy gear,packed it in three boxes,then looked at my choice of clothes for moving.I picked out a pair of battered and ripped skinny jeans,a black sparkly turtleneck,and a crimson blazer with black velvet kneehighs.I folded up a few days' worth of warm clothes,stuck them in my black-and-grey marbled roller suitcase,and changed into my I grabbed my laptop,a clean leather jacket,and my cellphone,took my suitcase,then went back downstairs,where the only furniture was the kitchen table and three movers went to go pack up the rest of my room for me,while I headed to the kitchen to make myself some lasagna and a huge slice of chocolate dad and stepmom were sitting at the table with salads and fruit 're health freaks,and they don't understand why I am still walking,with the crap that I eat.I refuse to eat salad,unless it's fruit microwave went off a few seconds after my parents made disgusted expressions at me,and I inhaled my food,washing it all down with a huge glass of root parents had already finished their little green food,and had gone up to bed for the three in the morning,we got up,ate breakfast,and when I was finished washing them,my parents were already waiting by the door for me with their suitcases.I threw on my leather jacket and grabbed my things,following my parents outside to the pouring rain and the taxi waiting by the curb to drive us to the airport.I hopped in after sticking my suitcase in the back,making sure to keep my laptop with me.I emailed my mates,telling them that I would probably never see them again and to sever all contact with me,then got on Wordpad.I continued writing my story _Walking on Broken Glass._I had just finished the seventeenth chapter when my dad nudged me.I realized,looking around,that we were already at the British International.I quickly typed in the quote for the beginning of chapter."We cross our bridges as we come to them and burn them behind us,with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke,and a presumption that once our eyes watered."Dad read aloud as I hit save and closed the window." gate are we going to?" I asked,pulling my suitcase out of the pointed me to the gate after we got through security,and we caught the plane a few minutes we take off,I went to sleep until then hopped on another plane,to Port Angeles,Washington...

AN:Well,that's the last chapter in the prequel,review and then look at Life During,please!


End file.
